bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sannoto Nageki
Sannoto Nageki (さのと なじえき, Nageki Sannoto) is the son of the infamous Kai and Mina Nageki and the newest member of Avenon albeit loosely. Unbeknownst to him until most recently, Sannoto is, in fact, a shinigami in a specially made gigai. He resides in New York City with his mother, the latter originally being a citizen of Naruki City in Japan following fleeing the Soul Society. Currently, he is an ace university student and is referred to as Sano (さの, Sano) by some of his friends much to his chagrin. Sannoto knows nothing of the specifics on the situation with his father, Kai, and has no real opinion of the man except that he decided to leave his family for the sake of duty. He does not hate or long to see his father at this point, rather simple indifference on the matter. In recent times, Sannoto has realized he has been tailed by someone for weeks on end. Emerging from the shadows, the mysterious group known as Avenon have revealed themselves to him, claiming to be a loose knit organization of the "spiritually aware" and knowing the "truth" about his father. An eternal skeptic, Sannoto finds himself unconvinced among other things but casually pledges to join their ranks. He is the primary protagonist of Bleach: Twilight, futhermore, Sannoto is Zicoihno's main character. Appearance Noted to be a rather good looking young man, Sannoto is of exceptional height, standing at a good six feet flat. His unmistakable dark blue hair flows far past his neck, and he usually wears it in a simple, high ponytail while letting his bangs hang free. Matching his hair quite nicely, Sannoto has soft blue eyes. It's important to note that he and his father are seemingly opposites in appearance. While his father gruff and overall manly looking, Sannoto grew up to have a softer look with a delicate face—his looks are attributed to his mother. In other words, Sannoto is known to be a "pretty boy" much to the contrary of his father's foreboding appearance. In terms of physique, he is rather slim but well toned with a moderate amount of muscle. It goes without saying that he is not very intimidating at first glance. On the upper right side of torso and onto his shoulder and right under arm area, there is a blood red tattoo. The tattoo is a variant of the symbol for "Om ", a symbol/sound/syllable featured in such religions and belief systems as Hinduism, Jainism and Buddhism. It has been there since as long as Sannoto can remember and has seemingly grown with him over the years, though his mother always readily dismisses the latter speculation. According to his mother, it was placed on him by his father for good fortune. However, Sannoto has never bought into the aforementioned explanation, waiting for whenever his mother deems it time to tell him the truth of the matter. Yet, his doubts are not in vain. The truth of the matter is the tattoo is a seal that negates his shinigami powers and restrains him from leaving his specially made gigai. The seal is a high level unnamed bakudō developed by Kai to aid in hiding his son from danger. Considering himself to be a fashionable man, Sannoto's wardrobe varies as much as any other fashion savvy young adult, however, he usually likes to keep things simple. Normally, you can find him in a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. He tends to tie his hair with a lengthy blood red hair tie. Other times he sports a v neck t-shirt of varying colors with a matching breaker jacket and jeans. Whenever he practices Kendō, he wears a dark colored tank top with brown training pants along with a dark sash around his waste coupled with brown wrist bands. Note that Sannoto doesn't care for the traditional garb of kendō practitioners. Upon his induction into Avenon, Sannoto was given special attire for his true, spiritual body. He opted out of any traditional shinigami garb, leaving Hizen with only western options. Under a tan or blue-ish trench coat, the color depending on his mood, Sannoto wears a fitted black jacket with red lining coupled with golden cord across the chest. Finishing off with black pants and dark colored boots. Sometimes he simply wears a navy tank top under the trench coat or, on other occassions, a light blue button down shirt, a tan scarf, dark brown pants, matching boots and a single black glove on his left hand. It's been amusingly noted that the only member of Avenon with more varied attire is Liza. Like most other shinigami, Sannoto usually carries his zanpakutō on his hip. Personality To some Sannoto is a witty and charismatic young man and for others he comes off as a cheeky smart alec that has a way with words, however, anyone that has spent time with the young man is aware that he is a calm and level headed young man with a propensity to slide in cheeky remarks when possible. Above all else, he likes to speak his mind though that desire has landed him in hot water more than once—from fights and detention during his high school years to very bad first impressions during his ongoing collegiate career. Sannoto describes himself as a "charming but loose tongued unemployed college kid with too much time on his hands". For the majority of his life, Sannoto was a self proclaimed empiricist, believing all myths and mysticism to be nothing worthy of note. As such, he never had any interest in the supernatural, believing it to be nonsense that wastes the brainpower of mankind. Amusingly enough, his mother had never touched on the subject with him much besides simply telling him to have an open mind. In short, Sannoto adhered to the views that, that which cannot be observed by the senses or some tangible, scientific means is worthless. Though, if the day were to ever come that he's proven wrong, he would not make a fuss about it. However, he had very much doubted that this would ever happen. To the least of his expectations, this becomes the case when he encounters Avenon. After the seal on his chest was broken, he quickly accepts that his worldview was, in fact, flawed. Though he never sought a refutation to his previous views, Sannoto was not outlandishly staunch on his views towards the supernatural either. It was simply a matter of evidence, though his interest toward the subject was none to speak of. His own zanpakutō spirit, Meikin, notes her surprise at his rather quick acceptance of things. History Synopsis Relationships Family Meikin Avenon Equipment Gigai Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities [[w:c:bleach:Zanjutsu|'''Zanjutsu Expert]]:' :'Kendō Expert:' From childhood, Sannoto was trained in the basics of swordsmanship with concentration on speed and strength by his mother. The latter claiming to have been the star member of her school's kendo team back during her residential years in Naruki, Japan. Sannoto is exceptionally talented in swordplay, learning quickly and perfectly mimicking techniques after seeing them only a few times, a trait his father also displayed in his youth. However, Sannoto's swordsmanship does not exactly epitomize grace and elegance, rather flair and power. His mother, Mina, refers his style as "strangely wild but tamed". For Sannoto, prior to unlocking his power as a shinigami, swordsmanship was nothing more than a hobby. '''Enhanced Endurace:' Sannoto was a noted athlete in his high school days, being the star central midfielder of the soccer team; serving as the team lynch pin in midfield. While he was always swift on his feet, Sannoto also had exceptional endurance further strengthened by tireless running during his stints on the Track and Field team. As a result, it is a rare thing to see an exhausted Sannoto. Many joke that he is built differently from them, wondering if he's "even human". Shunpo Expert: It was noted by Hizen that Sannoto caught on very quickly to usage of shunpo, and was further affirmed by the ranting of Liza Versala. In his gigai body, Sannoto was already considerably swift and this transferred over to his learning of shunpo. While he has not mastered it, Sannoto is impressively proficient in the use thereof. He easily zipped past his companions to defeat an Adjuchas-class Hollow in one clean swipe. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Another result of his mother's personal training, Sannoto holds noteworthy skill in unarmed combat. From childhood into his teen years, he was training in a handful of different martial arts styles—some of the orient and others from the west. Due to his witty but rude side of his personality, Sannoto has found himself in a number of fights despite going to a "nice school in a nice area of Manhattan". Each time, he took out more than a few opponents alone and came out unscathed. His skill and ferocity in such situations gained him friends from harsher areas, resulting in him getting the nickname Samurai Boy (さむらいひこ , Samurai Hiko) in highschool as he was known to be a "hell of a fighter" and a playoff of his supposed Japanese heritage. Sannoto's way of fighting focuses on speed and defense, he prefers to defend and counter rather than initiate the exhange of attacks. Due to his impressive reflexes, Sannoto shows no difficulty in quickly countering seasoned street fighters effectively. Exceptional Intellect: Ever since childhood, Sannoto has been an exceptionally bright young man. An exemplary student in his academic life, Sannoto's grades were very much impeccable. This carried on into his own way of conversation, able to discuss matters of importance such as politics with ease. While cheeky and a bit too outspoken, Sannoto has been known to be an articulate person. He most easily excels in English, mathematics, and the social sciences, which lead him to become an Economics major. His mother refers to him as a "braniac who doesn't look the part", referencing the contrast between Sannoto's impressive intellectual prowess and exceptionally good looks. Skilled Acrobat: Advanced Growth Rate: Spiritual Abilities High Spiritual Power: It was noted by Hizen Sakamoto during his initial zanpakutō training that Sannoto had an impressive amount of spiritual power despite never lifting a finger in his true shinigami body. Attributing it to his impressive pedigree, it's been noted that Sannoto's spiritual presence is noteworthy. Prior to encountering Avenon, he could not see wandering spirits or hollows due to the seal placed on him by his father as a child, a seal embedded in the tattoo on his chest that locked away any and all of the boy's spiritual powers and kept him from leaving his gigai. When tasked with manifesting his zanpakutō for the first time, Sannoto's own spiritual aura appeared to be of a white hue that illuminated his person brilliantly. Note that it was enough to bring a shiver down Liza Versala's spine. Zanpakutō |race = |gender = Female |partner = Sannoto Nageki |base of operations = Sannoto's Inner World |shikai = Meikin |bankai = Not yet achieved.}} Meikin (めいきん, lit. Songbird) is the name of Sannoto Nageki's zanpakutō. Its' type classification is currently unknown. In its' sealed form, Meikin takes the form of a katanna, the hilt is of a bright red hue following the standard design of most katanna with silver inlaid menuki. The sword has a classic Tato Itto Gatta style tsuba of a silver-ish color. At the end of the hilt, connected to a metal ring is a red, leather strap decorated by grey fluff at the end. The sheath is a royal blue with a simple design. Sannoto's zanpakutō is, in fact, female, making him one of the rare shinigami to have a zanpakutō spirit not of the same gender. While the entirety of Meikin's personality is still vague to Sannoto, she prefers to refer to him as "Sannoto-nii", referencing the future sibling like bond between the two. It's noted during his early training that Meikin was never able to call out to him due to the seal placed on him by his father, Kai. This left their relationship in a stalemate for an unknown duration of time. After the seal was broken, she began to call out to him in his dreams night after night. Shikai: The release command of Meikin is "Sing All Around" (なけ すっかり しゅうへん, Nake Sukkari Shūhen). In the instance of releasing his zanpakutō, Sannoto has no particular way of holding the sword. Simply put, his manner of holding his zanpakutō whilst invoking shikai depends purely on the situation and personal preference. During the general process of releasing, red energy swirls around the blade as it transforms, which can be described as "a contained tornado of crimson light". In shikai form, Meikin's appearance is altered quite notably. Meikin transforms from a standard sized katana to an exquisite broad sword following a far more western design. The hilt is golden and engraved with an ornate design, the blade itself has gold inlaid into its' design. The golden cross guard features a sizable ruby in the middle. Also, the unique rain guard extends a bit further out, and at the end of the hilt is a unique pommel resembling a cross. The core power of Meikin allows Sannoto access to the full, unrestrained manipulation of sound waves. With the firm swing of a sword, he can project devastating sonic booms in a controlled fashion, disorient an opponent with a special ultrasonic frequency, capitalize on the lethal use of extreme vibrations formed through the constant collision of reishi particles on the blade itself, or the simple compression of sound waves in an unorthodox fashion. Yet, the glaring disadvantage is that while Sannoto himself is immune to the effects of Meikin's techniques, the area of effect for some of the aforementioned within his arsenal can prove an issue in combat when fighting alongside allies. :Shikai Special Abilities: Upon the release of his shikai, Sannoto is afforded a few special abilities by Meikin. The first and most rudimentary of the lot is the immense jump in his hearing ability. As the core tenet of Meikin's power is sound manipulation, it is to no surprise that his ears, while using shikai, are far more powerful than the common shinigami. The extent of his hearing ability is not yet known, however, Sannoto is still in the works of better polishing this ability. Quotes *(Sannoto to Meikin, his zanpakutō.) "You are apart of me and seemingly a reflection of myself. That being said, I expect nothing but the best from you. Try not to fall behind." Trivia *Sannoto's appearance is based off Yu Kanda from D.Grayman. *'Nageki' (嘆き, Nageki) means "grief". *Sannoto's soul candy is of the King classification. *He is an Economics major. *Sannoto is a massive fan of Hip Hop and Rock music. *He is ambidextrous with a preference for using his right hand. *Sannoto's primary theme is Gas by Pop . His secondary theme is Beat Laments The World by Nujabes . Sannoto's battle theme is Hyakurai (Remix) by EnumasElish . *There is a running astronomical theme amongst Sannoto's family. He is represented by the sun, Kai, his father, by the moon, and his mother, Mina, is represented by the stars. Behind the Scenes I decided to make Sannoto a bit of a smart alec as a reflection of myself. I've been called a smart alec countless times, in a good way, so it seemed like a decent add on that proves useful for any sort of comical scenes in his story. Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Students Category:Avenon Category:Heroes